


Victory Kisses

by Stariceling



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: It's just one more little tradition that's part of their combo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Belated) prompt fill for 0blue-bird0 who requested victory kisses for Komatsu/Toriko. And let's face it, lots of little victory kisses are simply perfect for them!

The first time Komatsu kisses him they’re both exhausted and soaked to the skin. They definitely succeeded in not being eaten, however. Instead, they would be the ones feasting that night. They’re both laughing in the sweeping excitement of victory. Komatsu’s lips against his cheek feel as natural as the arms flung around his neck and the welcome bundle Komatsu makes in his arms.

The third time he knows Komatsu is playing with a new recipe but wants to see him anyway. He makes sure to show up with an offering of ingredients that he thinks will please (or at least distract) Komatsu and gets a swift, excited kiss because they happen to be just what Komatsu needs at that moment. It’s just enough to taste the nearly-finished sauce on Komatsu’s lips.

The sixth or seventh time he puts one hand on the back of Komatsu’s head and rests their foreheads together for a moment. The anticipation of a victory feast is exhilarating, and so is the rush of sharing the moment with his partner.

He soon loses count of the brief victory kisses Komatsu gives him. They becomes a part of the habits and traditions built into their combo. He loves it the same way he loves Komatsu’s bright, eager face when he thinks of some trick to preparing their food on the spot.

Toriko loves Komatsu’s kisses so much that when he misses one he can’t help feeling put out.

“Those puzzle nuts should make a perfect accompaniment!” Komatsu is bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement under one of the trees and looking around for a way up. He can’t climb the slippery trunk.

Toriko grins, pleased by Komatu’s energy even if he’s distracted by the lack of victory kiss. He lifts Komatsu up on one shoulder so he can reach the nuts.

After some fiddling, Komatsu gets the first one open and samples the nectar inside with one finger. He made a pleased noise, but then says, “A little too sweet for dinner, but you should taste it!”

Komatsu hand-feeds Toriko the nut. The nectar inside is thick, like cream, and the sweet flavor spreads pleasantly across his tongue as he crunches on the shell. Simply smashing the nuts open would result in an unbearably bitter taste, but they’re supposed to taste different depending on how they’re opened, allowing for a whole range of sweet and savory flavors. All of the crows in the nearby puzzle nut trees already know what they’re doing, but it takes a few tries for Komatsu to discover how to get the exact flavor he wants.

Toriko gathers handfuls of the nuts in the meantime, making a basket out of his shirt. He trusts that Komatsu will figure things out. By the time he’s finished Komatu has a technique he’s happy with.

“This will be perfect.” Komatsu offers the nut with the winning combination for Toriko to taste. His eyes are shining happily at the small victory.

Seeing him so bright and beautiful, Toriko turns and kisses his hand. Rather than the nut, he catches Komatsu’s finger, the one he’s been using to sample nectar, in his mouth.

“Toriko-san!” Komatsu cries in surprise. It isn’t exactly a complaint. Then he laughs and slips down from Toriko’s shoulder (before Toriko can kiss him properly) so he can get to work.

Toriko has gotten better as an assistant. Sometimes their prey is so much larger than Komatsu that he needs help holding it in place as he cleans it. In this case he doesn’t even need to tell Toriko what to do.

When Komatsu sits back and wipes the sweat from his forehead he’s smiling so beautifully. Toriko bends down and touches a brief peck to his cheek.

Komatsu laughs even as he touches he spot. “What was that for?”

Toriko doesn’t know how to explain it. He looks away and scratches his cheek. Komatsu makes him happy like no one else, but he’s also the only one who can make Toriko feel self-conscious, and even then it’s rare. “I just wanted to. Since you usually do it.”

Komatsu’s small hands touch his cheeks, and a second later a chaste kiss is touched to his lips. Komatsu smiles that bright, sweet smile he loves so much.

“You know, I would kiss you any time you want, Toriko-san. Except right now I have to cook dinner,” he suddenly adds, laughing.

Toriko thinks he can wait that long for another kiss.


End file.
